Mangome's story
by Princess Kindle Rose
Summary: This is the story of mangome
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark night and the sounds of rushing feet could be heard, as a man, a woman, and their daughter ran though the moonlit streets, yet behind them many other pairs of feet were heard, a small group of people were chasing them, 'Get'em!" one of the men had yelled as the hostile group chased the small family. "faster" called her the woman.

Suddenly I heard a scream and woke with a start. I had been having the same dream for six days. It was the dream of my parents' death.

Mangome stood up. She looked like a normal 15 year old; tall, long hair and brown eyes. She had been living by an old well for almost a week. She did not go to school very often because she was either at work or on the run trying to avoid the gang that killed her family. The well belonged to the Higaroshi family. They had a young girl around the age of 19 and her name was Kagome. Mangome knew that Kagome time traveled through the well.

"Thank you," Mangome said as she finished her last job of the day. She started the walk home but suddenly got a strange feeling, like she was being watched. Mangome glanced behind her and froze. There behind her was the gang that killed her family. The gang was closing in fast and Mangome started to run. When she reached the shrine steps she started to climb but this slowed her down. As she reached the top the gang almost over took her. Mangome made a made dash for the well thinking she would be safe there but before she could get there the gang caught her. Their leader pulled out a knife and cut mangome in the side leaving a deep wound and then they threw her into the dry well to die. "Ahhh" Mangome screamed as she fell she waited to hit bottom but it never happened.


	2. Chapter 2

"ahhh" mangome screamed as she fell. She waited to hit bottom but it never happened. Mangome started to slow down then she landed she was lying in the dry well and looking up she could see the sky suddenly a dark shadow was coming down the well mangome screamed as the thing grabbed her by her wound and pulled her out of the well with a throw. As mangome flu through the air a blue jewel appeared did that come from me she thought. Mangome landed next to the blue jewel as the thing moved in to kill mangome did the first thing that came to mind she though the jewel at the thing that she now relized looked like a scorpion she thought hurt it and the blue jewel broke going in a million different directions but this did not stop the scorpion it from coming after her mangome had no were to go "help" she screamed "iron reaver soul stealer" yelled someone as mangome passed out.

A young fox demon ran over to mangome and called "Kagome she's hurt" kagome came over we must get her some were safe. Kagome looked up as her friend a half dog demon named Inuyasha approached "Inuyasha could you cary her to kaede's house she needs medical treatment" said kagome Inuyasha nodded and picked up mangome and took off at a run torrid the village. "come on shippo lets go" said kagome getting on her bike.

When mangome came to she was lying in a bed "wh-what" she said her voice kind of hoarse. "you'v wakened have ye" said an old women near the door "what happened" asked mangome "ye was attacked by a demon" she said as someone came to the door "is she awake old kaede" asked a guys voice "eye" said the women the guy came in he was all dressed in red but what stuck out the most was the fact that he had dog ears. Mangome just stared then said "are those real" the guy crouched down "my name is Inuyasha and yes they are real" "so are you a demon too" mangome asked as four more people entered. "half demon" said Inuyasha "so she's awake I'm kagome" said a girl in jeans and a t-shirt "and this is sango" she pointed to a girl holding a boomerang "miroku" she pointed to a guy that looked like a munk "and shippo" she pointed to a kid with a fox tail. Mangome nodded "I'm mangome nice to meet you"

Two days later mangome was able to go out side she had meet sango's brother kohaku and found him interesting apparently he was alive because of a jewel in his back. Mangome and kohaku were out in the forest looking for healing plants when a demon attacked them "run" yelled kohaku mangome looked at kohaku "what about you" she called "i will be fine go" mangome turned and ran to get Inuyasha and the others.  
As mangome arived at the village Inuyasha was just about to go get them "Inuyasha kohaku is in danger" called mangome "sango, miroku, shippo, kagome lets go" said Inuyasha and off the ran mangome close behind as they neared were kohaku was mangome started to feel weard like it was vary dangerus up ahead "becarful i think there is sumthing different about this demon" called mangome just then she saw something on its forehead what is that she thought. Inuyasha turned to kagome "does it have a jewel shard" he asked her she shook her head no mangome turned to kohaku "there is sumthing blue in its forehead" she told him he nodded and jumped to try to hit its head but was cut across the back removing the jewel shard in his back mangome jumped to catch him as Inuyasha cut it forehead and the blue jewel came out as Inuyasha got the jewel sango cried out "kohaku no" she ran over as mangome looked around her eyes landing on Inuyasha "what you looking at" he said "come here for a minute" said mangome Inuyasha shrugged and came over mangome reached out and put her hand on his face Inuyasha moved a way "what are you doing" he said "i want to try something please" said mangome Inuyasha nodded and moved back into reach mangome again reached out and touched inuyasha's face then reached over and touched kohaku's face mangome closed her eyes and started to glow blue with spiritual power for a moment nothing happened then kohaku's features changed a little his hair turned gold and on his head dog ears appeared kohaku opened his now silver eyes as mangome stop glowing and fanted "what happened" he asked


End file.
